emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3679 (5th March 2004)
Plot When Matthew King, of King & Sons, turns up at Home Farm offering to buy the Tate Trash wagons, Zoe soon realises that this could be a chance to make some money. The Kings may have won the refuse contract but they have no trucks. What she doesn’t know is that Tom King has told Matthew to buy the trucks at any price to keep her sweet, as part of his master plan of getting his hands on Home Farm. When Scott finds out about the deal Zoe's making he's not happy, and when he finds out that Matthew and Carl are brothers he punches Carl for his betrayal. It's payday at the factory and there's a nasty surprise in store for the workforce when they open their pay packets - there's no bonus. As revenge for the things they said about her behind her back in The Woolpack, Steph tells them that they drank their bonuses when they were in the pub. When Jarvis threatens her with ‘working to rule’ Steph tells them she has a full order book and she's relaxed about who she employs to do the work. Jarvis is up for a fight but it looks like he's on his own as the others want to keep hold of their jobs. Marlon is still grieving for Tricia and needs sometime alone but he can’t get any peace at the Dingles and goes off for a long walk and only realises it's time he was at work when Ashley catches up with him. Diane has a lot of explaining to do to the hungry customers who have a choice between iffy steak and kidney pudding or apple pie for lunch. It is clear to everyone that Marlon's mind is not on his work and Diane thinks he should take some time off before she loses her food license. Cast Regular cast *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Carl King - Tom Lister *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Shelly Williams - Carolyn Pickles *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Noah Tate - Alfie Mortimer (uncredited) *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson Guest cast None. Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard and living room/kitchen *Pear Tree Cottage - Dining room, living room, kitchen and front garden *Home Farm - Kitchen, grounds, living room and hallway *Unknown lane *Pollard's Factory - Factory floor *The Woolpack - Public bar and kitchen *Main Street *Hotten General Hospital - Maternity ward Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,898,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes